


Blind Me

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Morgana came to kill him but Merlin had other plans.<br/>-<br/><b>Written for Merlin Writers Theme: Songs</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Me

**Blind Me**  
 **Characters:** Merlin/Morgana  
 **Rating:** M (slight non con)  
 **Summary:** Morgana came to kill him but Merlin had other plans.  
 **Word Count:** 1296  
 **Prompt from euridyce:** Blue Eyes Blind by ZZ Ward

**Blind Me**

Thundering hooves disturbed the peace of the English countryside as a lone rider nearly flew up the drive of a sedate country manor house. The horse skidded to a stop and reared before the rider regained control.

The rider was Morgana and she was looking for someone. She already knew he was in there before she entered. She could sense his magick. It made her skin tingle. Only Merlin could make that happen.

She slid down off her horse. She opened the heavy doors of the manor with a burst of magick. She didn’t have the patience for knocking. She needed to find Merlin and destroy him before he tried to do the same to her.

“MERLIN!” Morgana screamed in the foyer of the house. She waited for an answer but she knew he wouldn’t reveal himself right away.

Morgana felt a slight increase in his magick. She followed the path it took her on to the ballroom. She flung the doors open with another burst of magick and found him standing there with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Really Morgana, you could have just knocked on the door I would have answered.” Merlin said with a laugh.

Morgana growled and a fireball formed in her hand.

“Oh so we are going to do this now?” Merlin sounded annoyed.

Morgana threw the fire ball at his chest.

Merlin batted it away with his magick turning it into an explosion of yellow sparks.

“Careful Morgana, you’ll burn the house down with us both in it.” Merlin held out a hand and a ball of blue hot magick formed. With a flick of his wrist, he sent it towards Morgana.

Morgana dove out of the way and slid on the floor to the wall as the ball of magick hit the spot where she had once stood.

“What the hell was that?” She asked breathlessly. Even though it didn’t hit her, she could feel the heat of it.

“Like that? It’s just something new that I discovered I could do.” Merlin said.

“That could have killed me.” Morgana squeaked.

Merlin laughed. “And the fireball you threw? That would have killed me or at least left a nasty mark.”

Morgana stood up and looked at him. She could feel his magick flowing over her in waves now. She watched as he walked to where she was with his hand outstretched.

“Surely, we can think of better things to do than killing each other.” Merlin said. His eyes glowed as he flexed his fingers in her direction.

Morgana gasped as she was flung back against the wall and pinned. She struggled until she was gasping for air. “Merlin, what are you going to do?”

A mischievous grin and a raised eyebrow was all she got as an answer. It frightened her and aroused her at the same time.

“Please Merlin.” Morgana whispered. It sounded hoarse and seductive.

“There is only one thing that we both want and its not to kill each other, is it?” Merlin gave her a desire filled look.

Morgana’s eyes went wide when she grasped Merlin’s meaning. He wasn’t wrong. Since the first time she had felt his magick there was only one thing that she really wanted to do to him.

Merlin watched as Morgana’s breasts moved with her heavy breathing. It was almost more than he could take. He had to feel them in his hands and pressed against his bare chest. He decided to make it happen. His eyes glowed as he nodded slightly.

Morgana gasped as the bodice of her gown opened to expose her breasts. “Merlin please, don’t kill me.”

“I have a blind spot when it comes you, Morgana. I can never kill you because all I want is to take you.” Merlin said. He was painfully aroused at this point.

“Then shut up and take me.” She almost dared him.

Merlin took one last long stride and his hands cupped her breasts. He kissed her neck and released her from the spell pinning her to the wall.

Morgana grabbed his hair and gasped. He had found a spot on her neck that made her weak with desire. It was almost as if he were draining her magick with his mouth.

Merlin pressed her back to the wall and held her there with his body.

Morgana moaned as she could feel the vibrations of his magick and the strength of his power. She wanted more of him than just his hands. She moaned again and pushed her hips against his.

Merlin chuckled. With a flick of his lashes over glowing eyes, Morgana’s dress opened the rest of the way. Morgana let it hit the floor. 

Merlin pulled her down to the floor and rolled on top of her.

Morgana worked at the ties of his breaches as he pulled off his shirt and neckerchief. Merlin grabbed the top of her shift and ripped it away.

“Please Merlin now!” Morgana was begging now. Between her desire and the sensation of his magick she was mad with need.

Merlin spread her thighs and settled in. He crushed her lips in a passionate kiss. “Don’t worry, Morgana. I will give us both what we really want.” 

Morgana cried out as he slammed into her. Her eyes glowed with gold as the candles lit in candelabras around the ballroom.

Merlin took her hard and fast making her cry out over and over again. He could feel her reaching her peak and it was almost more than he could do to control his own release.

“Merlin!” Morgana cried out as she came. She dug her nails in his back. Merlin followed a second later.

The crystal chandeliers exploded from the release of magick as they came in each other’s arms. The crystal drops showered them and the floor.

Merlin covered her protectively as he gained control of his breath and his magick.

“Merlin, did we do that?” Morgana whispered under him when the crystals stopped falling.

Merlin looked up and around at the mess. The candles were nothing but puddles of wax and the floor was covered with crystal drops from the chandelier.

“We certainly did.” Merlin brushed back a loose curl from her face. “That wasn’t exactly how I pictured this meeting but I can’t say I’m surprised. We have been dancing around this for a while.”

“Then why have we stopped dancing? This is the ballroom after all.” Morgana smirked. She slid her hand down and grabbed his manhood. She slowly ran her hand up and down him and smiled when she got the result she wanted.

Merlin groaned. “Morgana, you are a naughty witch. I see I will need to address that.”

Morgana giggled. It almost sounded innocent but Merlin knew better,

Merlin pushed away her hand and slid inside her making her gasp. He was gentler this time. She was more pliant .

As they were nearing the end for a second time, Morgana looked around them. The crystals were swirling around them in the air casting little rainbows everywhere.

“Merlin! Look!” Morgana gasped. She came with a moan the next second.

Merlin smiled at the crystals and pushed in spilling his release inside her. The crystals fell to the floor again.

Merlin remembered what Gaius had once told him. Sex magick is the strongest and most powerful magick there was and the most unpredictable. He and Morgana would see the consequences of their actions sooner or later. There was no way to know what they would be.    

Less than one year later, Merlin and Morgana danced with their infant son in their arms as the chandeliers glittered with the glow of magick in that same ballroom. It was now crowded with friends, family and well-wishers for their new arrival.  


End file.
